To Love Ru - New Love
by alvind-rod
Summary: Rito has being broken since his dream girl stood him up in the past which he starts thinking about giving on love for the rest of his life but a girl from outer space gives him another reason to give a love another chance. I don't own anything in To Love Ru.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Moving On from Broken Heart

Here's a new chapter of my story that I have made for To Love Ru. I don't own To Love Ru. Please don't give me any flames for this story because this my first anime story that I'm doing for fanfiction.

Rito was walking though the hallway of his high school which his mind begins thinking about how his life was going to being like when he ask his crush out onto a date as she didn't show or leave a message for himself to support they're relationship than he begins speaking towards himself of being 'I'm ready to move on from my broken heart..' awhile his mind begins wondering towards his unknown future about what he wants to do inside of his lifetime.

The feelings inside of his honest and kind heart were nearing not ready to focus onto love as his eyes looks over towards the opening window of seen light blue skies with dark silver clouds which he begins asking himself with soft-clam voice of 'Maybe this year...is going to being different for myself..' as his mind tries not focus onto his broken heart.

His feet leads himself towards the homeroom awhile he starts walking towards his light brown wooden desk which he starts sitting down towards his desk of wondering where the other students were as he begins talking with himself of being "It's nearing close to the day I ask her out onto the date...but I was shock that she never show up for our date..".

Mikan was Rito's little sister which she walking towards her home of talking with her best friends as they ask her nearing crazy to joking around type question which it was "Mikan...do you really love him...your big brother" as her cheeks turns red because she knows the truth about themselves of not being blood-related towards one another and she did have serious feelings for Rito awhile her heart was nearing broken when Mikan found Rito's broken state was nearing hard times inside of her lifetime.

Rito begins thinking inside of his mind about what does my little sister need for dinner tonight which he starts leading himself out of the school's field which some of his friends becomes sad of seen Rito's broken to emotionless state was nothing towards themselves to handle but he was never going to let the broken heart getting inside of his way which he begins working his way towards his home awhile his eyes doesn't look from the bottom of the silver roads awhile his memories of his broken heart was nearing hard to handle because of the solution.

He doesn't noticed a star falling from the skies which it was alien ship which it had burn to crack marks around the metal because of entering the earth's atmosphere as the girl inside was wearing alien outfit as her light green eyes opens to sees her landing wasn't going to being undangerous for herself which she starts grabbing inside of her pocket for her invention which it was Mister-Wrap-Way. Her mind begins thinking about her escape from her father and men awhile she transports herself from the location of safety alien ship but her clothes wasn't coming with herself because of the invention's backfire abilities.

Daylights were shrines inside Rito's presences which his mind begins thinking about how he should being moving from his experience of old crush because he knows anything about new love inside of his heart and his voice tells himself about his life was going to being moving on from this past experience awhile his light brown eyes looks up to sees his white with light green rooftop wooden home than his mind thinks if his sister was home or not yet from school yet from the store.

Mikan was wearing white short shirt with light blue skirt onto her waist which her light brown eyes looks over towards the kitchen's side doors as her hair moves away from her sideways from her face than her mind thinks about how Rito's confession was nearing broken heart for himself because his heart couldn't recover from it. His right hand opens the bright red door infront of herself as his positions himself to seat down onto the doorway than his hand takes his white tennis shoes of thinking about his day.

Rito's feet walks over towards Mikan's position inside of the home which his light brown eyes sees his little siter which he speaks with soft-voice being "Hello Mikan..." awhile her face turns around to sees her older brother whose having the same experssion onto his face but his eyes were showing brightly more than his past self.

"Hi Rito.." She tells him with soft-voice with her bright smiles to her big brother as Mikan continues cooking dinner for themselves awhile Rito begins putting the white dinner plates and cups around the light brown square table for themselves which her smile shows warmly-comforting towards her big brother's deeds around the house. Both of themselves didn't think about how unexpecting and new addition of housemates was going to increase by tonight awhile they were talking at dinner of how school to normal lives were going awhile Mikan's cheeks were turning pink about how Rito hasn't found a love yet for himself after the stood up that night.

Mikan's heart begins beating quickly for her bother was nearing close towards position which she smiles sweetly of wondering if they could ever being more than brother and sister than she blushes red about the subject of themselves becoming more than that as she tells herself with honest-voice inside of her mind of 'I can't tell him that I secretly love him more than brother...as lover'.

Rito was moving himself towards the white floor and wall of the bathroom which he begins undressing him for the bath as warm-comforting water onto his body than his dark brown eyes closes themselves as his memories brought back of how he wait for the girl of his dreams come towards the park which his mind doesn't know how to face the solution inside of his heart.

Bubbles as lightning begins showing inside of Rito's warm bath which his eyes opens themselves which his arms puts themselves up to protect himself from the bright light was coming off of the unknown than his hands were touching something soft and round awhile his eyes were closed themselves at the last moment afterwards of opening to sees a mysterious girl who has light pink long hair towards her middle of back than her light green eyes looks onto the boy infront of her presences.

Rito's mind starts thinking about whose this mysterious-beautiful girl infront of himself and his voice speaks with soft-kind voice of being "Hello..." awhile she begins wondering inside of her thoughts about if she could use this boy as reason to stay on this planet than she tells the confused boy inside of her eyesight of "Hi...May I ask where am I?" with soft smile shows onto her face awhlie he believes that her smile was nearing cute inside of his presences.

"Your inside of my bathtub...in bathroom" Rito answers her question with soft-honest voice towards her awhile his feet getting out of the warm water than he starts moving himself towards the bathroom's white cabinet as his right hand grabs two light green towels for himself and the mysterious girl awhile he speaks with soft-honest voice which it was "Here put this on" afterwards of seen her nude body infront of his eyesight which she tells the mysterious boy with soft-voice of "My name is Lala..Deviluke...and what is yours?".

"My name is Rito Yuuki" His voice starts says with gentle voice towards Lala as both of themselves moves towards the living room as she tells her story about being alien from another planet and marriage proposels were boring towards her mind and thoughts than Rito and Mikan begins whispering towards each other of wondering what to do with the solution about Lala as he says with honest-gentlemen voice of "Lala...you can stay here with us...as long as you want to" awhile he begins walking away from the living room of going to his bedroom to think about Lala's room inside of they're house.

Mikan begins wondering inside of her mind about how Rito and Lala met in the first place which she thinks about how she's going to help Rito from moving on from his past crush inside of his life awhile Lala's eyes looks over towards the boy whose invited herself inside of his home than she thinks inside of her mind about how nice to gentlemen he is awhile she wishes for Rito to become her marriage canidiate but would her father approve of Rito?

Next Time - Becoming Special Person

Please R & R. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Becoming Special Person

Here's the new chapter of To Love Ru - New Love.

Lala was sitting down onto the couch of thinking inside of her mind about how the marriage situation with Rito as her feelings were just using him to get away from her father's words and marriage suitors who only wants the throne but they don't understand Lala's feelings for moment.

Mikan's eyes were looking over towards the new girl inside of her and brother's home which her feelings was just nearing jealous because she doesn't want anything bad to horrible happen towards her older brother than her feelings were strong for Rito because she still remembers about how broken he was when he came home that night when the girl stood himself up. Lala's tail wags a little towards the left and right of telling the people around herself that she's thinking inside of her curious mind about her family back at Deviluke.

Inside of large stone castle as the throne room was nearing light red with silver and golden furtinute inside of the throne room which Gid was sitting onto his throne's seat of thinking about how his daughter was doing at the moment which he speaks towards a shadow figure of being serious-honest voice which it was "Please bring Lala back to Deviluke...you have my permission to use any force...if anybody gets into your way" awhile his face bows down towards the king and his mind begins thinking about why Lala's troubles were nearing hard times to handle. His hair were light silver with light green color as his outfit was nearing wearing deviluke's clothing over his strong body which his mind begins thinking about how to being Lala back to his ship without trying to use his sword in the first action.

His eyes looks over towards his space-ship of being nearing close of being like Lala's escape spaceship which he begins thinking about how did Lala didn't like to talk or go with marriage suitor meetings because they were nearing boring to not worth of her time for herself.

Rito's eyes were looking towards the shrining stars inside of the dark blue skies of wondering inside of his mind about why does he feel comfortable or warm around Lala's presences which he doesn't understand inside of himself than his face turns away from the door and his orange spike hair covers his eyes for his experssion was being serious-thinking inside of his thoughts.

The silience begins working itself around the house which everyone's eyes closes themselves awhile Lala's body begins moving towards the left to right of trying to fall asleep inside of her new home which her curious mind begins thinking about sneaking inside of Rito's bed to feel his warmth from his arms which it was nearing warminess coming from his presences as she begins getting herself out of the bed to walking towards his room of having a bright smile as her right hand grabs the door to enters Rito's dark room with his body facing the window inside of his bedroom than Lala finds herself inside of his bed awhile his arms feels warm which it was Lala than he pulls her closer to himself which she doesn't mind awhile her cheeks turns light red of feeling the warminess around his presences.

Mikan's eyes begins opening themselves from the bright rays of sunlight as her hands moves the blankets from herself as her light brown eyes looks over towards the window of shows the bright day was incoming for those who dreams would come true than her right hand touches her chest softly of knowing where her heart is located at. Her feelings for Rito hasn't charged since Lala's presences was coming inside of his area which she begins thinking about telling Rito about she really feels of not wants to being her little sister but somebody whose special inside of both of they're hearts.

The sunlight begins shrining around Rito's eyes as he starts opening themselves as his body tries to move up to sit up but his action is stop by something onto his shirt's chest than his dark brown eyes sees Lala's asleeping on top of his body which his eyes blinks to focus onto her as his mind begins finding herself a cute and beautiful girl when she's asleep infront of himself.

His eyes widen of being surprises because his words inside of his mind begins working inside of his heart was beating quickly but his arms pulls away from her softly awhile Lala's body starts missing the warmth from Rito's warming body than he starts stroking her long pink hair away from her face softly and he walks away from herself with bright smile onto his face because he doesn't seem to mind her inside of his own bed for tonight.

The moments of time seems to being kind-slow for Rito because his heart doesn't notice his little sister behind of himself as her light brown eyes sees Lala asleeping with Rito inside of his bed but she didn't say word towards her older brother of knowing that his innocence wasn't taking away from himself from the alien girl as her cheeks turns light red about themselves of having 'thoses' kind of things inside of her mind.

Rito's life was becoming someone special because he was next line for throne for Deviluke as Zastin lands onto the hard grounds of streets of Tokyo which his light grey eyes looks over towards the house of Rito's of thinking inside of his mind about how to enter inside of the house without making his presences for the earthling noticed. As he begins walking towards the house with his dark green sword comes into his right hand and Rito starts getting out of the house than he felt a presences behind himself than jumps out of the way of the strike of mightly sword from the stranger of notices the slices of stones onto the walls.

"Hey...why are you attacking me?" he was asking the stranger with serious-wondering voice which his eyes sees the strange suit and armor onto his body than he says of serious-honest voice being "I have come here to this planet...to get the Princess Lala back" afterwards of trying to get the ideas of running away princess was from another planet. His little sister and princess runs out to sees Zastin inside of his battle stance of ready to fight Rtio with his sword.

"You really don't understand...Lala...should choose who she wants to being with or marry because being married happens...when you find the right person or love them with all of your soul and heart" Rito's words speaks with wisdom-honest as his memories beings back the night where Rito was waiting at the park for 3 hours for his dream girl walk towards himself.

It was nearing star night with passing dark to black silver clouds inside of the dark blue skies which Rito was sitting down onto the light brown bench as his eyes looks over towards the enterance and exit of the park than his wondering mind begins telling himself about the girl being a little late is fine afterwards of thinking about what to say towards his crush. 3 hours have gone from the time that Rito has left his home to meet his crush and his light brown eyes looks down towards soft-dark green grass inside of the distance of himself than his eyes looks onto watch on his left waist of being nearing close to 9 20 at night. He begins getting up from his position of his sitting bench awhile Rito's body leads himself away from the park to back to his home with sadness inside of his eyes and mind about how his girl never show up for they're date at all.

The same sadness was inside of his eyes after 2 years have pass from himself awhile everybody begins understanding why Rito didn't want anything to do with love inside of his life afterwards of telling about his dark past and Zastin's mind begins thinking about the princess' heart was never going to get a chance if the suitor always wants the throne of Deviluke but this boy infront of his eyesight was somebody to get know and respect for his wishes of Lala.

Lala's cheeks starts turning red about the comment from Rito's words as her heart begins beating quickly and soft inside of her chest which she starts thinking inside of her mind about making Rito her suitor inside of her lifetime but her thoughts stops herself because of the memories of his first love leaving himself broken inside of his heart than the time of waiting was stop and Rito's body begins leading himself towards the high school of trying to get his mind out of thinking about love.

The last thing inside of Rito's mind was falling in love because his heart was nearing broken from his experience and he doesn't trust anybody with his heart yet but his feelings for Lala were nearing unknown than his light brown eyes looks up towards the light blue with white passing clouds skies of trying to answer the simple question inside of his throughts were 'Do I like Lala...as friend...or more?'

Next Time - Second Chance of Learning Someone New

Please R.R 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - Second Chance to Learning Someone New

Here's the new chapter of To Love Ru - New Love.

Rito continues walking the black roads of wondering inside of his mind about how should take Lala out towards the town to get know her more but his feelings weren't going to change because his heart was scared about fallen in love for someone else. Sunlight shrines around his preseneces with warming feeling awhile Lala's light green eyes wonders towards Mikan which she was getting for school for herself than she starts walking towards the opposite direction where Rito was leaving his home.

Mikan's mind begins thinking about how she felt around Rito's relationship with Lala because she was scared about how he could being broken as before than her light brown eyes looks over towards the girl whose was standing inside of her position infront of the house. Lala's mind begins wonders about how she would figure out the planet's culture as her heart begins beating and wants to see Rito's face again inside of her eyesight.

A frog-like creature was drinking his purple wine into his throne awhile his black slit eyes looks over towards a girl whose has long blonde hair down to her back of her legs and her emotionless red eyes than his right claw throws pictures of Rito as he speaks with serious voice of "Go and kill this evil-men...whose dares takes my innocent Lala away from me" afterwards of getting the information about where the boy was and she begins walking away from throne room of having light red with golden and silver walling around the four sides.

The mysterious girl looks at the pictures of wondering inside of her mind about how she should complete the assissantion which it doesn't matter because he doesn't seem to being carrying weapon of any inside of his presences but the reasons inside of her mind as she can't shake that inside of his eyes were showing sadness or hurt inside of each other. Her feet walks inside of her spaceship awhile her fingers moves towards the buttons for pushing inside the cooridernates of the planet called Earth.

She begins thinking inside of her serious-curious mind about how she's going to being kill this evil-men who was nearing to going to being hard to find inside of the world. Her left hand shifts her hair away from her face a little softly.

Lala was thinking inside of her wondering mind about Rito's location and her light green eyesight sees the bento-box for Rito for lunch which that he has forgotten to take with himself this morning than her right hand grabs bento-box of running towards the high school of going to give this bento-box for his lunch awhile her curious mind begins thinking about why Rito hasn't smile around her or his own sister's presences. Unknown to her knowledge of being a spaceship invisible cloak hiding it's presences from the humans of knowing where it was inside of the light blue with white clouds skies awhile the girl's emotionless red eyes were watching Lala's movements towards the unknown building of name is Sanin High School.

Rito's eyes were watching the subject of math onto the black-board as his right hand writes the problems and how to figure themselves out onto his notebook awhile his mind begins asking himself of why is his enegry movements comes from smiling face of Lala's. He doesn't understand about why does her smile feel so warm or amazing inside of his heart than Rito's eyes away from the teacher speaking about what pages are homework tonight and due the next day of school. The moments of time begins slowly move as some boys were talking about some girl walking around the school's hallways of looking for someone name Rito Yuuki.

Rito's body rises from his seat of running towards the hallways awhile his light brown eyes widens of sees Lala screaming for his name of "Rito" than he walks down towards the steps awhile the boys inside of the Sanin High School were asking the questions being 'Would you like to go out with me?' or 'Do you have boyfriend'. Rito's right arm puts itself around Lala's shoulders which her cheeks turns light red of feeling his warmth coming from his arms of saying "Back off...she's my girlfriend...and I Love Her.." afterwards of hearing those words inside of the air than the boys begins walking away awhile both of themselves felt warming and comfortable feeling around inside of they're minds and hearts. Rito and Lala pulls themselves away from each other of trying to figure out the right words to say towards one another and he replies with soft voice of "Lala...what are you doing up here?" than his light brown eyes looks over towards Lala's smiles with warminess and kindness being "I brought your lunch for you" which his hand grabs onto the bento-box infront of himself.

Second chance to Learn and Make a Feeling for himself/herself was surrounding inside of they're minds about why is they're hearts beating fast around each other awhile Rito begins moving himself away from Lala of speaking with honest-soft voice which it was "Thanks...and I will see you when I go home after school" and Lala's warm smile shows onto her face than something surprining herself and everybody around herself of being Rito's first smile shows onto his face which it was nearing 2 years since he hasn't smile.

Lala's heart begins beating for thousand miles and telling herself that Rito's smile was comforting and loving part that her mind wishes to see Rito's smile more often around herself and Mikan's presences. Mikan's warmly smiles at her friends inside of the garden flowers as they speak about what is they're future plans but Mikan's feelings for Rito hasn't charged since the first time that he gave her some advice on what relationship beliefs and love means inside of his own thoughts.

Mikan's light brown eyes looks over towards the light blue skies of wondering inside of her thoughts about how Lala can make Rito's heart heal and full with love again as she smiles about Rito's smile was coming back infront of everybody's hearts and presences again.

Rito's smile was nearing surprising for everyone to see awhile nearing anybody begins telling about how his smile has return after missing inside of the action for 2 years than his dark brown eyes looks over towards the window of sees Lala leaving the gates of Sanin High School with smile than he smiles at her figure leaving than his mind tells himself of being 'She's one of kind...and my heart feels crazy when she's around me'.

The Sanin High School's last bell rings of ending the day of school awhile Rito begins leaving towards the gocceries shop which he sees light brown purse onto the stone ground than his right hand picks it up and his light brown eyes looks over to women whose around her 30's with a baby inside of her arms of running towards her location afterwards of explaining and tapping her shoulder with his hand softly of finding her wallet onto the ground than her right hand pats his orange-spike hair softly for his respectful and honest boy he was.

Golden Darkness' eyes widens of being surprise by Rito's actions of finding and returning the lost wallet of the women infront of himself as her mind becomes curious about why would evil-men return a lost wallet to it's rightful owner or why she can't feel no bad intentions inside of Rito's mind to heart.

Next Time - The Truth Revealed

Please R.R 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four - Truth Revealed

Here's the new chapter of To Love Ru - New Love.

Golden Darkness begins questioning her target in front of her emotionless eyes as she tells herself of 'I senses sadness inside of his heart though...' awhile her voice tone being wondering for Rito's sad heart and mind because his warm smile returns from the slumber today at Sanin's High School.

Lala's feet was leading herself towards Rito's home of thinking about his warm smile was nearing comforting to amazing feeling into her mind and heart because her mind never did figure out why did Rito stop smiling in the first place awhile her memories for her talk with Mikan being part of Rito's past which he was nearing happy, confident and honest-worker inside at his home.

Rito's eyes were looking for the things that he and Mikan needs around the home which his right hand was going to grab paper towel awhile Golden Darkness's hand reaches for the same thing of her mind wants of see what his reaction was going to being like.

"I'm really sorry, Miss...Please you go ahead" He speaks towards the mysterious girl whose wearing a black dress outfit which her star shows some of her chest but Rito's eyes doesn't travel to check her outfit as her eyes widen of being alittle surprise because of his hand touching hers was nearing jolt of warmth sending to her heart. 'What is the feeling that I'm having inside of heart...he's my target to kill but he doesn't act like the other boys inside of this world...' her voice was telling herself with serious-honest voice as her hand grabs the papertowel awhile she begins walking away from her target of wondering inside of her mind about why does she feel comfortable around Rito's presences.

Rito begins walking towards the cashier register of going to pay for the items inside of the basket which he sees Yami of thinking inside of mind than his head nods of saying "I will pay for her items too" awhile everybody was nearing surprise of his actions which they wish he could have someone special.

Yami's cheeks turn light red because she never felt anybody's kindess inside of her life and her feelings inside of her kind-soft heart than she begins walking towards the cash register awhile both of themselves don't say one another. They walk out of the goccerie store as Rito's dark brown eyes looks over towards the skies of sees a blast of spaceship of coming towards both of themselve direction.

He pushes himself towards Yami of saving her life which her red eyes shows surprise of being saved by her target as giant frog appears infront of Rito and he sees a little men whose wearing royal clothes than he speaks "So you think about attacking innocent girls...is fair?" of his tone being anger about he shows no warning of attacking himself and Yami at moment of weakness.

Lala jumps from the green trees inside of her normal alien outfit awhile Rito puts his arms infront of her and Yami were looking at Rito's action about protecting themselves from the wrath of the prince. He says "Lala...make sure...to keep this girl out of this...because I can never forgive people attack others with no warning" awhile her light green eyes shows surprise and wondering about why does Rito feel so warm and strong around they're presences. Prince Ladego wasn't happy with human boy infront of his eyes and he tells the boy with serious-honest voice being "Your just lonely boy whose doesn't know anything about love".

Rito's eyes begins covering themselves by his hair of hiding his sadness inside of themselves and he tells everybody around himself of "Don't tell me that...I have being lone for 2 years and I have lost my heart to someone I waited for 4 hours...but she never show up" afterwards of telling the truth and battle the giant frog over with than Lala's honest eyes looks over to her future husband but she notices that his voice was telling the truth about how he was nearing wait for his dream girl to come and told his feelings out for her.

The truth reveal was out for Rito, Yami and Lala to listen of knowing that he could being recovering from the actions of his dream girl stooding himself up. Lala begins battling the giant frog away from they're presences as Rito begins walking away from everybody of his eyes cover by his orange hair of not wanted to show sadness or pain inside of his shadow-cover eyes awhile he turns his face towards the shrine's edge where his memories brings back.

Time was the answer where Rito was waiting for his dream to arrive when his dark brown eyes looks over towards the enterances with his wondering mind begins thinking about 'Did I arrive a little early' afterwards of waiting for another 3 hours inside of the shrine which the rain begins falling from the dark silver clouds. He starts telling himself with sad voice being "I should ahead home now..." awhile he begins walking away from his position of the shrine but his dark brown eyes becomes showing tears of sadness running down his cheeks and Yui's light brown eyes looks over to sees Rito inside of deep=sad form inside of his life. Parts of herself want to run after himself to see what is wrong with him because he was nearing different from the other boys whose does 'shameless' things towards other girls but Rito never tries to do anything inside of the solution or natural because he respects than treats themselves as friendly possible.

Lala's light green eyes looks over towards Rito's sadness infront of herself awhile she begins thinking about how to care his loneliness into his heart and mind which it has being there since she has arrived from her home planet of Deviluke than she starts running towards Rito of hugging him from behind awhile she speaks with soft-honest voice as "I'm never going to let you go though broken heart again...I promise" than both of themselves feels warming to comforting feeling around they're presences which she smiles warmly to kindly towards Rito.

His smiles shows warmth to Lala's position as he turns himself around to hugs her back inside of warm-comforting embrace awhile one another tells each other of promise being made awhile Gid and Zastin watches from the spaceship which the king smiles towards Rito.

"I accept him as my future son-in-law" He speaks with serious-honest voice awhile Zastin bows his head down towards his king of shows respect of his decision-making afterwards of getting out of the embrace which both of themselves begins walking away from the sad moments inside of Rito's life towards the happy new ones but Rito's left hand takes Lala's right glove hand which both of they're cheeks turns light red of knowing this means they're starting to like each other inside of they're minds.

Next Time - 'Date' of Thoughts or Love

Please R.R 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five - 'Date' of Thoughts or Love

Here's the new chapter of To Love Ru - New Love.

Rito and Lala weren't looking to talking with each other because they couldn't speak for one another as they didn't notice that other people's eyes sees how Lala was dress inside of her alien outfit than he pulls her hand towards the alley way. He says "Lala...do you think you can change your outfit into something more...earthlike?" for his tone was nearing honest-voice which her light green eyes looks over her outfit afterwards of asking Peke for request for new clothes.

Lala's outfit changes into light green dress with white short pants reaching towards her middle of her knees and Peke takes a form of hairclip inside of her hair as Rito's cheeks turns pink of sees how Lala was dress being beautiful and amazing inside of his eyesight. She begins blushing red around her cheeks of telling herself with soft-voice as 'Rito's eyes are looking at me but...I feel like my innocence heart is nearing taken away from his warm smile' than her heart begins beating for thousands miles per second.

Was the feelings inside of they're hearts was call 'Love' which both of themselves begins walking around the town of Sanin with a little smiles as Yui's light brown eyes looks over towards themselves with smile appearing onto her experssion as she was happy to see her friend being happy for the first time of her life.

Time was nearing when Rito's feet were walking towards Sanin after being forgetton at the Shrine was hard time to show onto his face as Yui's light brown eyes looks over to sees Rito's sad face awhile she wants to help him because she never wants to see another person sad or being down inside of depression of darkness. Her legs walks over to Rito and she asks "Hey...are you okay?" with curious-voice because Yui's mind begins thinking about how Rito was nearing always smiling but he doesn't show any emotions after last night actions.

His dark brown eyes shows loneliness and sadness inside of themselves which he starts walking away from the Student Law President as he just wants to being left alone for timebeing. The moments inside of his lifetime were nearing hard to troubling times because his mind couldn't forget what happen with his 'dream' girl never showing up to the Shrine afterwards of thinking inside of his mind about why he didn't want anybody get close to himself.

During the class of Math and History as everybody was looking towards Rito's orange spike hair hides his dark brown eyes of holding sadness and Yui's light brown eyes looks over at Rito hasn't speak nearing a word to anybody which she begins thinking inside of her mind about how to being himself out of the shock of losing someone special. Everybody starts walking out of the classroom of knowing the lunch period begins as Yui's light brown eyes sees Rito hasn't move a muscle from his seat and her voice telling herself of being 'Go and talk with him...He needs a friend' afterwards of agreed with herself and Rito's problem inside of his heart.

His dark brown eyes shows tears of sadness running down his face as his mind begins telling himself of being 'I never want to fall in love again...with anybody' than Yui's right hand reaches out to holds his right hand with gentle smile of knowing about his pain than she strokes his hair softly of holding himself inside of her warmly embrace which her shirt felt a little wet from Rito's tears of sadness but she didn't care about her outfit.

After the months of healing and buidling his friendship with Yui was helping Rito's heart and mind recover which both of themselves shares lunch together but unknown to himself was Yui's heart was beginning to love Rito more than friend awhile her cheeks turns light red because she knows that he wasn't going to fall in love with anybody after what happen to his first rejection by someone he loves.

Rito's dark brown eyes looks over towards Lala walking infront of himself as he smiles warmly at her happy experssion of getting to see cute to happy puppies and kittens inside of the window of the pet shop than his mind begins questioning as 'Is this a date out of my thought of caring about Lala to see the world or...I'm starting to fall in love with her' awhile his heart doesn't know how to answer the question inside of his mind because he never wants to see Lala sad or cry because he knows what it feels like to have someone special telling himself or anybody 'no' of being don't like inside of the direction of love.

Lala's tail waves a little of happiness which her light green eyes looks over to sees Rito's position was thinking about something as her cheeks turns red about how this could being actually date with Rito because she never gotten to meet him or get to know about his hobbies or likes. Both of themselves begins walking towards cafe of ordering some warm tea for each other for Rito begins telling Lala about how he used to play soccer to draw of helping his father inside of anime-work awhile her head nods of understanding about his parents being away from himself.

She explains about how father being the ruler of Deviluke and universe which he was honest-kind-strong heart person awhile she starts speaking about how she used to take apart a spaceship for fun to play with her other sisters whose were studying and thinking about they're older sister. The mother of Lala was great subject for herself because she was nearing honest-kind-amazing women to get know awhile Rito's dark brown eyes widens of being surprised by how different they were but his mind starts thinking about how Lala's smile was comforting inside of his mind and heart.

Curiousity hits her mind as she points towards the building as he says "That's aquarium...where you can see different kinds of fish" awhile his voice being soft-voice which Lala raises herself about to walk towards the building but her presences doesn't see her left feet trips as she was going to hit the celement floor awhile the other's eyes looks over towards the table being slidding a little away from Rito's position of holding inside of his arms. Rito and Lala lips were nearing close touching one another awhile her arms and hands were around his body softly than both of themselves pulls away from each other's position awhile they couldn't know why they're hearts flowing thought they're chest together.

"Should we...go to the Aquarium..together" Rito says with honest-kind voice which his right hand reaches out for Lala's left hand to take it inside of his awhile both of themselves begins walking towards the aquarium with smiles onto they're faces than her eyes looks over towards different kinds of fishs. His warm smile shows more towards Lala awhile she begins walking more to see the different color and shapes for fishs to get know about themselves.

Moment of themselves walking towards Rito's home was nearing silent trip because both of themselves doesn't know what to say one another which his cheeks turns red for his memories brings back how Lala was close to himself. Her hand was carrying a dark silver whale toy which Rito was happy to pay one for herself to keep than Mikan's light brown eyes looks out of the window with warm smile onto her face as she sees her older brother with Lala of having amazing time together with each other.

'I believe this was real date...out of Love' Rito and Lala tells themselves with honest-happy voice inside of they're hearts awhile both of themselves didn't notice they're hearts were falling in love with each other but the deep question was Rito ready to fall in love again inside of his life again. "Rito...wait" Lala speaks out with gentle voice which she runs towards his position before the opening the front door of the house and her lips finds themselves onto Rito's cheek softly awhile Lala's eyes close of knowing to herself that she knows her feelings for Rito were this.

'I have fallen in love with you, Rito Yuuki' Lala's mind begins telling herself with honest-heart voice than she starts walking inside of the house for leaving Rito's side awhile his eyes widen of being surprise by the kiss onto his cheek was nearing something that couldn't see coming his direction than he tells himself being 'I'm starting to fallen in love with you, Lala Satin Deviluke...' of being honest voice.

Date of Thoughts or Love was coming back to his mind because his voice tells himself of being this was date out of love. Rito opens the front door of wondering how he can help with Mikan around the house or dinner awhile his warm smile shows infront of his little sister which she starts smiling warmly at her older brother.

Next Time - Love is Born

Please R.R 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six - Love is Born

Here's the new chapter of To Love Ru.

Rito's eyes begins opening themselves up to sees Lala's head top of his shirt's chest awhile his right arm holds her close than his warm smile appears onto his facial experssion as her light pink long hair showers onto his chest than he begins pulling away from the embrace.

Lala's right hand holds onto his shirt tightly which her light green eyes opens themselves of says "Good Morning...Rito" which her voice sounds soft awhile her heart begins beating for thousand per second and his mind begins thinking about her lips seems needing his lips to make connect afterwards of getting closer towards each other of going to share they're first kiss with each other. Both of they're lips were leaning to kiss each other but the bedroom's door was opening which it was Mikan's light brown eyes sees Rito and Lala aparting from one another of having dark red cheeks.

"Good Morning Mikan..." Both of themselves tells Mikan with soft-embrassing voice which her eyes widen of begins understanding about how they almost kiss each other for the first time because Rito never gotten to kiss another girl before inside of his lifetime than she speaks "Come on...Love-birds...Time for school".

Lala gets herself out of Rito's bedroom awhile his eyes sees her black with red triangle tail wigs a little when her feets walks towards the hallway awhile the right hand's finger touches her lips softly of thinking about how much did she want Rito kiss her for the first time. As sunlight shrines around the position of Rito's bedroom and his dark brown eyes shows a little needy of wants to kiss Lala's lips.

He pulls his white button, dark blue long pants and black with dark silver shoes onto his body than Rito's right hand opens the bedrooms door with warm smile as Lala smiles back towards her soon-to-being-boyfriend or husband whichever that Rito chooses to being inside of her future.

Mikan's warm smile shows onto her face when her brother and new best friend walks inside of the dinning room to eat some breakfest with somepeople that she loves to talk or hang around with. The feelings between Rito and Lala were grown since the date they had together but both of themselves doesn't how to speak with they're feelings because his heart doesn't know how to tell Lala about his true feelings of love.

Love isn't made by someone's mind as it was nearing born from two people who love and trust each other inside of the bottom of hearts with Rito's heart was recovering from what happen but his mind begins telling himself that it's alright to fall in love with someone now. Lala's eyes looks over towards Rito's presences of thinking about her true feelings of love for Rito because she never met another person who can trust with your life or hopes.

Yami's emotionless red eyes were looking towards Rito, Mikan and Lala were sitting down of eating dinner plates with each other than her cheeks turns light pink because she doesn't know why her heart beats for Rito's warm smile comes from memories. She speaks of being 'Why do I feel safe or comfortable around him...' as her voicetones sounds wondering voice because she doesn't understand the feelings or emotions for being assassin for years nearing close her own heart from others. She takes her angelike wings out of her back to flies away from her position with wondering face about how to become close someone's heart was nearing close-off like hers.

Rito and Lala waves they're hands of 'goodbye' to Mikan of aheading to Sanin's High School which both of themselves doesn't make eye-to-eye connection with each other awhile Rito's left hand was holding Lala's left hand with warmth which her smiles shows onto her face experssion than her memories brings how they went out for date with each other than she begins thinking about how her heart was beating per second with Rito's presences.

His eyes looks over the backyard of looking for his homework of math which he doesn't see the new girl which her name was Haruna Sairenji awhile they land onto celement ground than Rito's dark brown eyes widen of seen his old friend in front of his presences and his warm-friendly smile shows of seen Haruna after she left for 8 years ago when both of Rito and Haruna were best friends. Both of Rito and Haruna were nearing close to each other as her face turns light red inside of her cheeks because his lips were nearing close of kissing one another but he doesn't know that she has deep crush for the first time.

"Sairenji...When did you come back" Rito's voice speaks with surprise-tone as Lala's eyes widen of wondering about whose this girl infront of her position and Haruna's smiles as all of three walks towards Sanin awhile Rito explains about how Lala was great to amazing girl from outer space afterwards of believing the story for Lala and how he meet Haruna at the park when he was young.

The park holds light green trees inside of the north-side which Rito was playing with his soccer ball which he didn't chores from his young sister or parents because they told him that he can day-off. He was wearing light brown t-shirt and light blue shorts with black shoes which he was nearing being 5 years young than his dark brown eyes looks over to sees a girl whose wearing white shirt and dark blue pants with white tennis shoes as his mind begins wondering about what a cute girl is doing around here.

He walks over towards her position with smile of being "Hello...Would you like to play?" as both of themselves starts playing around with his soccer ball of kicking to laughing with each other as she nods her head 'yes' of wants to play with mysterious boy infront of her eyesight. Both of they're memories of being best friends was amazement inside of they're lives but Haruna's parents told they're daughter about having to move away from Sanin to complete some business away from the location.

10 years having nearing pass between Rito and Haruna's departure as Haruna's eyes shows delight of sees how Rito has grown into amazing-honest men inside of her mind than she begins touching her chest where her heart-beat starts knowing her crush or love for Rito was still inside of herself but unknown to herself was Rito's heart was broken close being 3 years ago from his ex-crush.

Rito's movement stops when his dark brown eyes sees where the shrine where he was waiting for his ex-crush to come which he doesn't understand where did he go with his lifestyle or telling his dream girl to meet him there which Haruna and Lala were looks over towards they're friend with wondering-faces than Lala's face becomes sad because she knows why Rito was stopping at the shrine's enterance and Haruna speaks with curious voice towards Rito but Lala shakes her head 'no' to leave him alone. His orange spike covers his sad eyes because he doesn't know how to let go of this pain inside of his heart because his friend Yui would always tell him that there's other girls out of the world but he couldn't really forget the moments of waiting for his dream girl to walk inside of the shrine to tell her how much he loves her.

Lala walks forward with sad-smile of embracing Rito inside of warm hug which she says with soft-honest voice of being "You don't have to feel alone...because you have me and Haruna..as friends..now" awhile Haruna's head nods of being approval afterwards of looking up to his friends of not wants to see himself sad inside of his heart or presences. Rito feels warming-comfortable arms around his body which his heart begins beats quickly of never felt this way before inside of his life but his mind doesn't know what to say about his true feelings for Lala were unclear for himself to say.

All of three begins walking towards Sanin High School awhile Rito's eyes leads themselves towards Lala's presences which when his left hand touches hers as it feels like he could accomplish anything inside of his lifetime. Everybody begins walking inside of the high school building awhile Yui smiles warmly towards her best friend Rito than her face becomes surprise as his warm smile has return from the darkness of sad or despair of being born from 3 years ago. She begins thanking Lala for helping Rito's warm smile coming back from sadness awhile her heart begins beating for her feelings of Rito hasn't changed since the day spend together.

Rito begins walking towards his locker awhile his eyesight nearing doesn't see a girl whose has 2 other girls which they're names were Rin and Mio to protect her but the one of the guys was going to slap one of the girls of calling them a 'bitch' than Rito appears out of nowhere of holding his right hand tightly inside of his own. "Get out of here...now" he says it with serious-voice of letting go of the teenager's hand than they leave which the girl's cheeks turns light red of Rito's hero deeds were nearing amazement inside of they're eyesight. Rito begins leaving the three girl's location which Saki speaks with curious voice of being "Why did you do that for...because we don't know you at all" awhile her heart couldn't stop beating fast for this first time someone stood up for her.

"I hate see people get bullied or hurt..." Rito says with a little sadness inside of his voice of knowing how it feels to being broken by someone's words than Rin's light brown eyes widen of realizing that Rito was the same boy who went silent since his feelings were sad to emotionless because of what happen to himself. He leaves the girls alone to think about what kind of person that Rito was than Saki's long blonde hair covers her eyes a little which her right hand touches her chest softly which she was wonders inside of herself as 'Is Love being born inside of myself...for Rito...Yuuki?'

Rito begins walking towards his history class which his mind begins thinking about how he felt around Lala's presences which his heart felt uneasy of not being around her than he speaks with himself of being honest-voice being 'I really need to tell Lala...how I feel'

Next Time - New Start of Love

Please R.R 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven - New Start of Love

Here's the new chapter of To Love Ru.

Rito sits down onto his wooden seat of writing down the notes which Saki's eyes looks over towards his position with light pink appears onto her cheeks softly because she can't the hero's deeds inside of her memories. His dark brown eyes looks over towards the window of scene for birds flying around the light blue skies with white soft clouds skipping around the skies which his warm smiles shows onto his face than his wondering mind thinks about new start of love inside of his life.

As classmates moves away from the wooden seats awhile Rito begins getting up from his seat to walks towards the rooftop which his dark brown eyes doesn't seems to notice how close Valentine's Day was coming close than his right hand opens the light red door and he starts walking towards the side of the rooftop of eating his bento box.

Valentine's Day about giving or recieving something from your lover which everybody begins getting they're gifts ready for special someone this year as Saki sees Rito being alone on the rooftop of wondering about why does he always spend his time around the outside awhile everybody wonders around the campus but she doesn't understand about Rito's motives of coming upstairs towards the rooftop of the Sanin High School.

Lala's light green eyes looks over towards the pastor of Valentine's Day which her mind begins question about what is Valentine's Day? inside of her curious thoughts as Haruna's cheeks turns light red of thinking Rito's warm-smile appears onto her vision of how he would to reward her by kissing her onto the lips for the first time. "Hey Haruna...what is Valentine's Day and what is the actions for it?" Lala says with soft-honest voice of pointing her finger towards pastor with big red heart inside of the middle of it afterwards of speaking about what is Valentine's Day about than her mind shifts to Rito and how she feels around him.

Valentine's Day was coming to Rito's mind whichever he doesn't know what to think about this year but Lala's beautiful smile appears into his curious mind whichever his throughts were surrounds for his growing love for Lala nearing each day passes. The soft-breeze passing though his face being told that daylight wasn't going to show inside of sad people awhile his ear hears the door opens to turn his face to sees the same girl that he saved from bullied early morning.

Saki and her friends were turning light red of trying to find the right words to speak towards Rito as she says "Hi...can we join for lunch...today" whichever her tone of voice sounds nervous because she doesn't know if Rito would love to have some lunch with themselves awhile he replies "Yes..you can join with me for lunch" as they begins eating with each other which Rito's dark brown eyes were friendly inside of themselves. Saki and her friends begins wonders about how Rito's honest mind thinks about protecting or helping others who he doesn't know about in the first place wasn't nearing out of the minds.

Lunchtime was spend themselves of friendly time with Rito which he was showing his warm-smile towards the girls as all of themselves blushes red onto they're cheeks as Rin's thoughts begins telling herself about how Rito's heart was nearing broken into pieces within 3 years have pass the day which the bell rings awhile of themselves begins standing to get ready for the next period and Rito begins walking away from the girls than Rin speaks up of saying "Wait...We would love to have homework gathering" as her cheeks turns dark red because she never ask anything like this before to anybody before.

New start of Love begins blossoming inside of Saki and her friends heart because they figure why does they're heart were beating really fast for Rito than his curious mind thinks about the question because he was never ask for homework gather with anybody before and he replies with warm-smile onto his face being "sure...I would to love to get together someday with girls..." afterwards of walking towards his next classroom of being Math class for Rito.

School's final bell rings off to everybody's ears as students begins walking out of they're classrooms of talking about what is they're next subject of hanging out and eating with each other to solve the next questions awhile Rito's dark brown eyes widens of sees Lala's position was waiting for him near the gates of the Sanin's High school and he runs over towards her location of saying "I'm really sorry...of making you wait for me, Lala" than she smiles sweetly at him.

"Rito...can we go somewhere private please" She was telling him of wants to reveal her feelings towards Rito because her heart and mind couldn't hold themselves within no more as both of themselves starts walking towards shrine where Rito was stand up nearing 3 years ago which his eyes begins realizing where she was taking himself towards.

As the dark green trees were blowing against one another awhile Lala's light green eyes begins showing tears of happiness because her voice tells Rito of being "I Love You...Rito Yuuki...I want to heal your broken heart...that your pain within it" afterwards of looking down towards the solid ground of shrines than Rito begins finding his voice comes back.

"I really love you too, Lala...I want us to being together.." Rito tells Lala of his love inside of his heart which she walks forward to kisses Rito's lips with her own. The feeling of lips touching one another which Rito's hands finds themselves around Lala's body with warminess inside of the embrace awhile both of themselves begins holding each other to keep one another warm inside of hug.

Rito and Lala were holding each other close to one another to make sure they wouldn't leave they're partner awhile Gid begins smiling inside of his throne room which two shadows figures were talking of being "That's Rito Yuuki...He's very clever and honest men.." as her pink hair reaches towards her back awhile the other girl has middles size pink hair of her voice replies being "Yes he is.." afterwards of deciding whether or not that he's acceptable son-in-law for Lala was something inside of his mind.

Next Time - Making a Promise

Please R.R 


End file.
